The present invention relates to an arrangement in connection with the retail sales of brewable products, such as coffee or similar products, comprising a grinder and a supply chamber for conveying coffee beans or similar to the grinder.
Formerly in the 1950s coffee was most often purchased as beans in packages of one quarter of a kilogram, and the shopkeeper ground the beans at the time of selling with a grinder provided in the shop. Such a retail method is, however, no longer used, but currently practically the only possibility is vacuum-packed light-roast coffee.
The packaging solution used today is, however, not the best possible from the environmental point of view, since as a result for instance in Finland annually nearly 4000 tons of waste is produced, and 1500 tons of this waste is laminate that is difficult to destroy. It is very likely that sooner or later attention will be paid to this drawback. Another drawback to the prior art technology is its limitedness, i.e. the fact that in practice only said light-roast coffee is available. A further disadvantage is that the coffee presently available no longer meets the requirements of the customer in every case, as customers are today quite often accustomed to fresh coffee which has a completely different taste and aroma from conventional vacuum-packed coffee.